dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Joker
Jack Naiper (ジャック・ネイピアー, Jakku Neipiā) a former comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man, also known as an insanely homicidal super-villain named Joker (ジョーカー, Jōkā). This Clown Prince of Crime is a warped psychopath with no powers beyond his inspires for chaos, capacity for incredible violence, creating deadly mayhem, and destruction, Joker prides himself on being the one villain in Batman's extensive rouges gallery who shares a unique connection to the hero, seeing the Dark Knight as not only his greatest enemy, but friend as well. Joker's white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips belie the chaotic nature underlying his colorful cartoonish appearance. Joker is Batman's antithesis, a force of fear and chaos against Batman's fight for safety and order. His weapons include Joker toxin, pistols, nuclear warheads, various joke props and gags, and a sick enjoyment of pain and fear. Despite multiple incarcerations in the infamous Arkham Asylum, he remains gleefully insane - and determined to torment Batman by any means possible. Joker has belonged to many criminal organizations, but his fellow villains fear him almost as much as Gotham City does. He is unpredictable, manic, bloodthirsty, and capable of twisting even the sanest minds to his warped plans. One of Batman's oldest enemies and his main nemesis, Joker has haunted Batman's life for years, often being responsible for some of the most horrendous and tragic moments of his life, including the paralysis of Barbara Gordon, the abduction, torture, and murder of Jason Todd, and the death of Talia al Ghul, cultivating in an extremely long and brutal battle where there seems to be no end in sight. Seeking to break Batman's moral code and create as much destruction and chaos as possible, Joker's unpredictable nature make his plans to destroy Gotham complex and difficult to thwart. Leaving a trail of death and destruction wherever he goes, Joker's only motive in life is to create as much mindless violence and chaos as possible and enjoy in a game of cat and mouse with his nemesis, Batman, whom he disturbingly views as both his greatest enemy and friend. As intelligent as he is violent, Joker frequently concocts and formulated countless complex and elaborate plans to entrap Batman and destroy Gotham City, often resulting and leading into the deaths of hundreds and thousands of innocent individuals over the years. Seeking nothing but pure destruction and anarchy, Joker also used Black Mask's likeness, gang, and resources to send out a massive crime wave throughout Gotham while hiring eight of the world's most deadly assassins to take out the Dark Knight himself, holding a particular vendetta against the hero. With connections all over Gotham's institutions and infrastructure, Joker begins a deadly and sick game of cat and mouse with Batman as he begins to realize that the Dark Knight is similar to himself and might just be the perfect rival he needs to complement his sadistic appetites. Since his emergence within Gotham on Christmas Eve, Joker has seized complete control of the city's criminal underworld, gaining thousands of followers, overseeing a majority of its crimes and operations, and quickly became the city's most infamous criminal. With his murderous and chaotic actions serving as the catalyst for massive plans that constantly target Batman, Gotham City, and the world itself, the villain is always plotting and contriving situations that put the Dark Knight in a position that threatens his moral code of never taking a life, no matter how evil. "All it takes is one, rotten day, to transform a normal man, into a real freak like me... It'd be a lot more funny if, well in may case, a rotten day with a chemical bath, weren't so pathetic.... But, then again, why should I care? When I'm just gonna laugh it all anyway!!" :—Joker on his origins. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Mark Hamill (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography The self-styled Clown Prince of Crime has no superpowers, beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch nemesis, Batman. Appearance As Jack Naiper As Joker Joker's appearance was that of a very tall and very thin man with bright green eyes, a long sharp chin, a pointy nose and an unusually wide smile. He was identified by his white skin, green hair and red lips, which made him look like a clown, though it seemed that he had painted his lips to give himself a clown smile in order to make his smile even wider than it already was. Joker was dressed in his trademark purple tailcoat and white gloves, with a yellow buttoned shirt and a green bow tie, with a flower attached to his tailcoat jacket, the tailcoat itself had a few rips on the jacket's shoulders and didn't seem to have been fixed or washed for quite some time. Also, he had a wide widow's peak, which possibly showed a receding hairline. Joker also wore dress shoes and matching purple pants with a few stitched patches in a crude attempt to repair possible tears in the pants. When Batman first started seeing visions of Joker shooting Barbara he was shown wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, a hat, shoes, and sunglasses. Years before the Arkham Riots, Joker was seen wearing a carnival master's suit, which closely resembled his purple tailcoat, with a top hat. He wore this when he kidnapped Commissioner Gordon in order to lure Batgirl to his new lair at the Seagate Amusement Park. After overdosing himself on Titan, Joker's appearance drastically changed; like most of the thugs that he injected Titan into, he grew in size and muscle. However, the physical change seemed more grotesque for him, as his spine jutted out far more than the others, as well as his shoulder blades and ribs broke through his skin, which was covered in boils and veins, and his hair also changed into a mohawk while on Titan. *Hair Color: Green *Skin Color: White *Eye Color: Green *Height: 6 ft. *Weight: 160 lb. Attributes: *Unrepentant homicidal maniac, albeit without a precise psychological diagnosis. *Surprisingly strong hand-to-hand combatant. *His past is unknown; conflicting, unconfirmed reports state that he was a failed comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man. *Employs various deadly weapons, often based on party-gag items. *Frequently uses a toxin that stretches victim's face into a Joker-like grin and causes death. Gallery File:Joker_Batman21.png|Jack Naiper. Background Personality Joker was the self-styled Clown Prince of Crime and Batman's arch-nemesis. He was also the insane, psychotic, slightly self-absorbed, sadistic, brutal, pitiless, maniacal, extremely intelligent and cruelly cunning madman who held Gotham in a grip of panic and fear for years until he ultimately died. He was anarchistic, unreasonable, and masochistic who held a twisted belief that deep down everyone was like him and would sacrifice his life or anyone else's to prove it. One of Joker's many personality flaws was his deep, intense obsession with Batman and he devoted most of his energy to either killing him or trying to get him break his moral code. However, he considered their relationship as "best friends" and infatuated it to be romantic once. In many different ways, Joker and Batman were exact polar opposites. For example, while Batman wanted peace in Gotham, and Joker craved anarky and chaos. Secondly, Batman was cold and serious, and Joker couldn't take anything seriously, not even death. Finally, Batman would never take a life while Joker had no concern of killing and even found entertainment in it. However, underneath his clown-like appearance, grim humor and gags, Joker was a tactical, cunning, manipulative and genius mastermind as shown when he manipulated Edward Burke into giving him an oil rig and led both the Blackgate and Arkham Asylum Riots. Slowly but steady, Joker's personality changed. When they first met, he did not care about Batman and described him as a "teeny little distraction compared to what I've got up my sleeve", but he did not underestimate him and called the 8 deadliest assassins in the world to kill him on Christmas Eve. He still kept his sadistic humor, brutal nature, and his total disregard for human life. However, this all changed after Batman saved him from falling to his death after Bane fired a rocket launcher at him. Joker began to wonder why Batman would even think about saving someone like himself when it would have been simpler to have just let him fall to his death. Talking to future partner, Harley Quinn in Blackgate made him remember and realize that Batman had been there when he became Joker, and cemented in his mind that the two of them were 'soul mates' and were fated to meet each other. After starting another riot at Blackgate Joker is heard telling the prisoners to make sure Batman stays alive, showing a huge difference as he previously showed little attention to the Dark Knight. Being defeated by Batman didn't alter his new perception on him as Joker found it hysterical that Batman let him live for a second time now, noting how future encounters with him were going to be 'fun' , these series of events marked the beginning of Joker's obsession with Batman, an obsession that would intensify and grow as the years went on. From later on, Joker's more calculating and intelligent aspect of his personality had appeared as he started a fire at Blackgate so his goons would be able to lead a riot and tricked Batman into taking him back to the Asylum which allowed him to manufacture the TITAN Formula. He was cruel for the sake of cruelty as he murdered dozens of guards, patients, doctors, and even his own henchman for the sheer fun of it. During on his dying breaths, Joker became more vicious, desperate, and ruthless. On his deathbed, he abducted doctors all across Gotham and brutally tortured then killed anyone who failed to cure him. Joker began to lose his humor and was more darker. However, this could be that he was impersonated by Clayface and that he retained his sadism. In the end, he found humor in his own death and finally got the last laugh on Batman. Joker was not above attacking someone on a personal level as he paralyzed Barbara Gordon to get to Commissioner Gordon and tortured Jason Todd for a year in an abandoned wing at Arkham Asylum to get to Batman. He was also suicidal as shown when Bane fired an RPG at the Penthouse Balcony. He accepted it without fear, and, at the end, when it appeared that Batman had ruined his plan, he proclaimed that he had nothing to live for and shot himself with his TITAN dart gun. He was still afraid of death as he desperately tried to find a cure to his TITAN poisoning which later killed him and was ultimately forgotten. Relationships Friends/Allies *Jokerz **Harley Quinn **Mr. Hammer *Victor Zsasz *Clayface *Scarecrow Family Neutral *Frank Boles *Penelope Young *Killer Croc *Bane *Deathstroke *Deadshot *League of Assassins **Talia al Ghul **Lady Shiva *Electrocutioner *Firefly *Copperhead *Poison Ivy Rivals *Penguin *Two-Face *False Facers **Black Mask Enemies *Bat Family **Batman *Robin *Teen Titans **Nightwing *Catwoman *Blackgate Prison **Martin Joseph *Gotham City Police **Peter Grogan **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock Weapons and Abilities During combat, Joker employs his lethal laughing gas, a revolver handgun, and his joy buzzer as special attacks. He uses his impressive hand-to-hand abilities to punch, slap, kick, and poke out eyes. During stealth missions where Joker must dispose of his enemies, he can use a pair of glasses with swirly circles in the lenses to see through walls and identify others behind. Another weapon he has is remote-controlled chattering teeth that carry explosives. Powers * Smilex Immunity: * Superhuman Strength (formerly): Abilities * Gadgetry: Joker commits crimes with countless "comedic" weapons (such as razor-sharp playing cards, acid-spewing flowers, cyanide pies, and lethally electric joy buzzers) and Joker venom. * Genius-Level Intellect: Joker is also very skilled in the fields of chemistry, genetics, and nuclear engineering. He also seems to be capable of mastering whatever he puts his twisted mind to when he wants to. * Chemistry * Martial Arts: Joker also moves and fights with a Monkey Kung Fu-like style using his feet as dexterously as his hands, and often hangs from the walls and ceilings. Joker has shown the ability to take on a large number of guards by himself using this form of fighting. * Acting: Joker was able to impersonate Black Mask and take over his gang of mobsters for approximately three days and not even Batman knew until he revealed himself. ** Deception * Political Science: Joker once ran for President. * Singing: Joker has shown adept skills in singing when he once sang Harley Quinn a love song. Strength level Weaknesses * Insanity: Equipment * Joker Teeth: Throughout Arkham Asylum and the train station in Arkham City, Batman encounters annoying gag teeth that rattle an laugh. When Joker is injected with TITAN, those Joker Teeth become strapped with dynamite and explode when near Batman. * X-Ray Specs: These specs allow Joker to see his enemies the same way Batman does when he goes into Detective Mode. Gadgets Weapons * Ace of Spades: * Joker's Joy Buzzer: * Smilex: * Knife: * Pistol: Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Mutations Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Jokerz Category:Injustice League Category:Insane Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Deceased Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters